Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Request for Rights
Please note that requests for sysops and bureaucrats are currently closed. Only Chat moderators and rollbackers are open. This is the page where users can request sysop and rollback privileges and vote on other users who are requesting rights. Please read the following regulations and instructions completely before voting or placing a request. If nobody has approved/dissaproved of a nominee for 4 days, the request is closed and the nomination is approved or dissaproved depending on which one has more votes. You can request again for another user right one month after you fail or succeed on a request. Requirements for Requesting Rights #You should not have a long ban history. #You must add an explanation of why you deserve administrative or rollback rights #No polls, this is to prevent sockpuppeting. Voting rules #Only Administrators and Bureaucrats can vote, this is to prevent sockpuppeting. #You must vote by the following rules: #*Put or at the beginning of your votes, depending on if you support or oppose their request. #*You must put a reason for your support or opposition. #*If you have a question or comment, begin your question/comment with Question '''or '''Comment, respectively. #**If it is the first one, put it in a new section. #*End with your signature, or your vote won't count. Please note we are not accepting bureaucrats or administrators at this moment.*** Requirements for Rollback #You must be at least twomonth old in the wiki. #You must have over 100 edits. #You must not have a long ban history. Requirements for Administrator #You must be at least six months old in the wiki. #You must have at least 1300 edits. #You must not have a long ban history. Requirements for Chatmoderator #You must be at least four months old in the wiki. #You must be active in the chat. Note that there is no editcount required. #You must not have a long ban history. Requirements for Bureaucrat #You must already be an admin, for at least 4 months. #You must be at least 1 year old in the wiki. #You must not have a long ban history. #It is preferable to have over 2250 edits, however this isn't mandatory. If you have less, give a good reason why you should be nominated. Voting When voting, remember: *Yeas count as +1 Vote point *Nays count as -1 Vote point Requests TheMostAwesomer I'd like chat mod because I'm rather active in chat and I want a power that's useful against more than vandals. I haven't ever been banned and I've been here since I joined Wikia. TheMostAwesomer (talk) 18:57, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Votes: Questions: *How often do you think your powers would be used if you got the promotion? BLACK OUT Talk Blog : 23:07, March 26, 2013 (UTC) *I'm not sure, but since we have no minimum post count for people to enter chat, I'm bound to use them eventually. TheMostAwesomer (talk) 23:25, March 26, 2013 (UTC) *Its true that you've been on chat for a while. Really depends on how you use your powers. DarkPwnage (talk) 00:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) * At the moment I am neutral I have been dumped in the sea! 04:10, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Closed requests Wintermelon43 I would like to requast for chat mod sincei am very active on chat and can be one.i tried to requast before but thing's were going weird so i put it off since i think requasts were getting in wrong spots.so redo Votes # My vote remains unchanged. BLACK OUT Talk Blog : 04:26, March 30, 2013 (UTC) # I think your attitude does not deserve this position especially if you're gonna be a chat mod..--Guppie the Third MW• 04:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC) # No, you do not deserve this position especially because your behavior in chat does not meet requirements. DarkPwnage (talk) 23:51, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Result: Nominee decided to close the request. Daniel17 May... I be an Admin? I've been here for a long time. If you say no, I won't hate you. (My chat ban was ages ago...) Sorry, but no. We are not accepting administrator requests right now. BLACK OUT Talk Blog : 23:09, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Well... stupidly, I double posted, then remembered you weren't taking Admin requests. --An Endless Dream of Darkness 04:04, March 27, 2013 (UTC)